Zachariel Yamamoto
Do Not Edit This without the explicit permission of Lordofnature121. Please :D 05:26, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Zachariel Yamamoto is the main character and most oft the point of view for the High School DXD Fanfic Rise of the Fallen by LordofNature121. A Second year Student of Kuoh Academy and Former member of the Grigori, one of their top agents, Zachariel is the Host of The Sacred Gear Draebel, The Living Halberd. Zachariel, or as he prefer's to be called "Zach", is the Descendant of Maroth, a High Ranking Fallen Angel, and Akemi Himejima, a powerful Shinto Sorceress before her untimely demise. There is much debate as to what happened that night, Maroth explained there was interference...interference from a long time enemy. Appearance Zach is lithe but muscular and stands at 6'7", something that dwarfs most of the other characters. He has black hair with a silver streak that goes through it, a memoir of the past. His eyes are a bright blue in color and tend to have quite a bit of mirth to them.He generally wears the Kuoh Academy uniform, but it tends to be open at the top, and he wears a black jacket over it as well. A scar marks his eye, something he attained when his mother was killed. As of right now, he has Two sets of Wings, marking him as an above average Fallen Angel. Personality Zach is often shown as being quite friendly to all those he meats. He has a happy go lucky attitude, even when faced with difficult odds. Because of this, he is often hated by his opponents. Zach is not one to shy away from the love the girls give him and even goes out of his way at times to embarrass the girls. He feels deep sadness however when his parents, especially his father, is mentioned. Zachariel is not one to show mercy to those that have caused pain and suffering to those he cares for. This is shown when he ignored Xath's pleas for mercy after her treatment of Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. History Zach's history is filled with various darkness and light. As a child, he lost his Mother and Father due to an attack by Suou and his men. However, it turned out this attack was actually a plot by "The Master" and led to the death of his mother. After losing his parents, he awoke in the Grigori Research facility, where he spent the next four years training and going on various missions for Azazel. One such mission led him to fighting an "Ultimate-Class Devi" which he somehow managed to eek out a victory on. It is said that he used the Forbidden move of his Sacred Gear, which seems to leave him weakened and suffering from memory loss. Draebel has said to him that he could potentially lose entire control and that the being inside of his weapon would take complete control at that point. He made friends in the Grigori, including Raynare and Kalawarner as well as Mittelt. He did not allow Xath to bully them as much as he could, fighting her if necessary. He is the main reason Xathanael was sent to the North, so she would stop causing trouble for the other Fallen Angels. Upon arriving at Kuoh, he was shocked to find his Cousin, Akeno, alive and well. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: '''As a Half Fallen Angel, Zach has immense strength, something which has only been improved after years of training both with his Otou-sama and with Baraqiel and the Grigori. '''Flight: Zach is able to fly on his four wings. He is quite the skilled flyer and is shown to be an able aerial combatant. Immense Speed Immense Durability Immense Stamina Light Based Abilities: Zach is able to use severa Light based powers because of his Fallen Angel half. Equipment TBA Quotes TBA Trivia Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Rise of The Fallen